Lead the Way
by meggxstfu
Summary: Sara's husband Jake suddenly gets abusive and hurts Sara and her daughters. Grissom's second chance? GSR eventually
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this like my first fanfic so any tips would be cool(:

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine nor will it ever. Sniff. That wasn't so bad.

"Hey Griss? I'm heading out." Sara informed

A nod was all Sara received from Grissom who hadn't even lifted his head from his file. Sara lingered there for a few moments before quietly going on with her morning. It was times like these when she tried to remember the last time they actually shared a basic conversation together. Just as _friends_. She remembered the times they would sit on the beach together in California watching the sun rise, and today she's lucky if she see's him more than once a shift. Thoughts like these pondered her mind, but she put them aside to think of the good things she has going on now.

She now lived in a very comforting home with a husband, Jake, and two children: Taylor, who was five years old, and their beautiful baby girl Kelly. Sara though life for her couldn't get any better than it is now.

Just the thought of not having a broken home anymore was enough to make her smile. A smile that made a room light up.

She pulled in the driveway, and could see through the door Taylor occupying her baby sister with a rattle. Smiling greatly, she got out of the car and walked inside.

Kelly giggled as she saw her mom walk through the door.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy missed you today. You know that?" she said in her playful voice getting a great amount of laughs from her. Her older child looked hurt as her mom talked to the baby. _that__ thing is always taking my place _she thought "And I missed you too honey. Come here" said Sara, seeing her daughters passed over look. But Taylor merely ran upstairs.

"Jake?"

"Yea hon, I'm upstairs"

She put Kelly down and went to greet her loving husband. When she entered the bedroom, Jake slammed the door, stumbling a little, but managed to grab his wife.

"Where have you been?!"

"What? I'm only five minutes later than I usually am. Have you been drinking something? Baby what's wrong" she could smell it in his breath as he held his face to hers. Something wasn't right.

"Yea? Lateness is not tolerated in this house!"

"Jake I…"

_SLAP_

"SHUT UP! You worthless bitch!"

He threw her up against the wall and ran out the bedroom. She heard the slamming of the front door indicating he left. Small tears trickled down her face as the sting from the slap started to kick in. She looked in the mirror seeing a small bit of blood on her cheek. _When has he ever gotten abusive? __Alcohol?_

Cries could now be heard from downstairs. Sara slowly got up drying her eyes so everything would look calm. She made a mental note reminding her self what she could tell the others.

But it won't happen again...Right?

Tbc... I know it's not very good. But reviews would be sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs, only Kelly could be found. Remembering her eldest ran upstairs, she took Kelly in search for her sister.

"Taylor? Honey where did you go?"

Sobs could be heard when Sara realized how stupid she was being for not checking her room. She cracked Taylor's door just a bit enough to see a heartbreaking scene.

The little girl was on her knees. Praying is what it looked like.

"Please _sniff. _I don't want daddy to hurt mommy. Its Christmas and I really want mommy to not be in pain."

"And most of all, I don't want daddy to come in my room anymore. Why do you let him touch me??"

Sara's world stopped. _Touched her? He wouldn't have…Oh no_

Now realizing that she was still standing outside her daughter's door, she walked inside and softly closed the door behind her.

_Sniff. _"Mommy?"

"Yes honey." Sara answered. She put Kelly down in a baby seat. And sat on the bed.

"Baby, come here."

Taylor slowly came towards her mother. She trusted her but feared what she was going to ask her. She got to her mom and jumped up on her lap.

"I um heard what you were saying. Sweetheart what do you mean daddy…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Just the thought made Sara want to puke. "What do you mean that daddy…that he touched you?" She prayed that maybe she was wrong. Maybe…forget it. She couldn't think of anything else.

This is where Taylor broke down. She put her arms around her mom for dear life. Her body shook from the powerful sobs coming from the young girl.

"Shh it's alright okay? He's not here now, he can't hurt you. Baby it's ok. It's ok." Sara cooed the girl to sleep with comforting words. This was her moment in life where she had to make a decision.

The safety of her children mattered most to her in life. And she wasn't going to let them get hurt now. _What a Christmas present for her. _

At this point, both children were asleep. Sara too was getting sleepy. So she rested her head for a moment. Tears came down her face slowly, but soon came down harder. _That bastard_ she thought. Jake on top of their daughter was the last thought Sara had before her tears put her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At work the next day things didn't go too well. _It's just a few scrapes on my cheek and a small bruise. No biggy?_

Everyone around her was concerned.

"Hey Sara..?"

"Yea Catherine…" _Why cant people just leave me alone._

_"_You know..if you want to talk about anything, anything at all, you know how to reach me" Catherine said as she held her cell phone in the air. "Oh and by the way, Grissom said he wanted to see you in his office."

"Right now?"

"Well no, not _**right **_now, but ya know whenever you can I guess.."

"Oh okay. Thanks Cat."

She turned away from Catherine and went on with the shift. Just her luck, she got a domestic abuse case which had not made things any better. Grissom had asked if she was okay, considering he knew about her past, but all she could do was nod.

"I need you to stop by my office later on today. I think.."

"Yea I know. Catherine let me know. I'll be there."

"Alright" _Something's not right with her_

_End of Shift._

Sara grabbed her things from her locker and headed towards Grissom's office. It's not like she didn't know what he wanted. She knew he was going to ask her about her face. About her husband. _I ran into the door. I ran into the door. I ran into the door._

Leaning on his doorway she softly knocked on the door. He looked up with a phone to his ear, and motioned for her to come in.

So she made herself welcomed.

"Yes..Yes I know. Ecklie the more you bug me about it the less time I'll have to finish them…That's what I thought. No..You're wasting my time. Goodbye Ecklie…" He held the phone in mid air just to listen to his yelling from a distance. H couldn't help but chuckle.

Sara smiled. She hadn't seen him smile in a while. I it made her happy.

"So um. Sara. I noticed those cuts on your face. And that bruise looks a bit painful. What happened to you?"

"Griss I'm fine. The cuts are just from our wooden door…" She paused trying to think of an explanation for the bruising. "Oh the.. the bruise? It's nothing. Kelly t-threw her rattle at me. Ha. She's a bit of a hand full you kn…"

"Cut the crap Sara."

His words caught her off guard. She knew she was caught. She _knew _she would have to tell him. But she didn't understand. Jake only hit her _**once**_. Oh, but then there's what he did to their daughter.

"Sara," he let out a sigh. "Are you having problems at your house?.. Like..." He didn't want to believe that Sara is in an abusive relationship.

"Honey if you…"

"No. Gil. Everything's alright okay? You don't need to worry."

"Sara, I do need to worry. Y-You're not acting like you used to. After you and Jake got married, all you did was smile. I don't see it very much now. Listen I'm.." 

"Grissom I'm fine. Wouldn't tell you if I wasn't otherwise?"

"No."

It was true. He knows her too well, and even now he can tell she's not telling the whole truth. She has always loved that about him.

Sara was beginning to give up, and he could see it in her eyes.

"Things…_aren't_ ok..Are they, Sara."

_Please. Help me Grissom_

"Sara.."

"Look. Griss, I don't want to talk about this okay? I really, really don't. Everything's fine so…" She didn't want to go back." I'm gonna head on home now. I'll see ya later."

Grissom watched her as she got up and exited his office. He knew something was going on with her. So help me god if Jake has ever laid a hand on her…

The only women he ever loved. He didn't want her to get hurt

* * *

Tbc. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow. It's almost like…he cares..?_

Sara couldn't help but think about Grissom during the walk to her car. But all thoughts stopped when she noticed someone leaning against her car with a bottle at hand.

"Erm.. Excuse me I…"

"Jake?"

He turned his head towards her. _Yep I was right. _Walking towards her, stumbling, he grabbed her by the wrists. His Face was now an inch away from hers. But something told Sara that it _wasn't_ a good thing they were that close.

"Hey baby. What do ya shay we…go in the back sheeett and I uh give you a little ride." Jake slurred smiling a bit. She knew he was drunk, she knew he got drunk but never like this before.

"Jake. Hon. We can't do this here."

Anger could be seen in his eyes as he pinned her up against the car.

"We'll DO what I SAY!"

His hands roamed her body as he bit her neck making her hiss in pain. "no..oh god…" she moaned. His hands were all over her, and Sara was not enjoying it one bit. With full force, he pushed her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head. Sara was now gasping for air. "Now..ready to cooperate?" She shook her head, and immediately his hand came down to her face. "Huh. what'd you say??" SLAP "Please don.." PUNCH

She was barley with the program at this point.

"Hmm..I can't hear you? Was that a yes? Yea baby you want this. No?" He punched her in the stomach and then began to rip her pants off.

"NOO. PLEASE JAKE!..."

He slipped his pants off along with his boxers…

"JAKKEE!!…"

_Grissom's office_

Grissom sighed. _I'm stuck with a crap load of paper work on Christmas Eve_

"Fuck you Ecklie"

He pondered those words for a moment

"That felt good." He said letting a small smile creep up on his face.

_**"NOO.**____**AHHH.**__** S-Stop**____**"**_

_What the hell_

It sounded like Sara to him. Even if it wasn't, someone needed help and he wasn't going to just sit around. He got up and left his office.

"Hello Mr. Grissom" Judy said

"Hi Judy" he smiled and went on with his night following the screams.

_**"**__**Jakke**________**ohhh**____**ah**__**. PLEASE STOP! JA**____**"**_

_Oh god. __Sara__No.__ Honey where are you!_

He knew where the screams were coming from as he quickly left the building. Looking around the parking lot, he quickly searched for her. Didn't take him long to spot a man, most likely _ Jake_, on top of Sara.

He ran towards them and grabbed Jake by the throat slamming him against her car.

"You bastard. You **FUCKING **bastard. I don't want to EVER catch you near Sara again. And if I do buddy? You're pretty much asking for it. Oh yea. Don't even thing for a single second that I'm not filing this. Son of a bitch! " Grissom yelled and forcefully slammed Jake to the ground. He stood there for a minute watching Jake catch his breath before paging Jim.

While waiting for Jim he turned around to see a half naked Sara. The sight was beautiful to him and all he wanted to do was take his hands and..

_Get a hold of yourself Gil. She needs you._

He knew he had to be there for her

"Oh Sara.." he sighed as he took his coat off and gently layed it on top of her.

She slowly became conscious again and her eyes slipped open. Sara gasped when she realized the situation that she was in. Most of all how awkward it must be for Grissom. There eyes locked, and Grissom's eyes filled with tears. He hated to see her like this.

"Griss.." she whispered.

"Sara…" he whispered back.

A tiny smile cam upon her face but soon faded as Jim came and hand cuffed Jake. Grissom followed where her eyes leaded and turned around to see Jake being taken away. It made Grissom's heart break.

"Awh, Sara I'm real sorry. But it's going to be okay. I promise. And you wanna know why?" she nodded slowly" Because..hon I…" he didn't get to finish because Catherine and a team of paramedics came to Sara lifting her onto a gurney and loaded her into the ambulance.

"love you…" he whispered to himself, tears slowly coming back to his eyes.

Tbc. Reviews please(: &&happy holidays


	5. Chapter 5

"God… " Grissom moaned realizing he was the only one in the waiting room. He tried to put himself in Sara's situation. _Oh __t__his must bring so many memories back to her…..._ Thinking of the time she told him about the trips to the emergency rooms. Now it's the same, only she's in her mothers place.

He looked next to him to find a sleeping Taylor and Kelly, who was in her baby seat. Red cuts could be seen from underneath the oldest child's sleeve. It worried him so he slowly reached over and raised Taylor's sleeve just a little.

Her whole wrist was bruised red and blue. Grissom gasped. _Had Sara known about this? _

She started to stir so he gently rolled her sleeve back down.

"Uncle Gil? Where's mommy?" she whined.

"She's getting a check up. Like you did a couple weeks ago" he smiled, trying to keep the little girl calm.

"Is she going to get a sticker too??" her face lit up. That made Grissom chuckle

"Maybe…who knows wha…"

"Mr. Grissom?" A male nurse called.

"Yes that's me" he said, standing up.

"I'm Doctor Reinze. I worked on a Mrs. Sara Renolds and there's …"

"Who?"

"Sara Renolds…maiden name..hold on…ah..maiden name Seedel."

Grissom forgot Jake's last name was Renolds. He couldn't help but smile at the doctors pronunciation of Sara's last name. He politely corrected her and asked how Sara's situation was.

"There's no need to worry. She has a fractured jaw so, soup would be best for her to eat. She um has a broken wrist, and bruised that will fade in time. She needs lots of bed rest for at least..a week. Oh and before I forget. She's 2 months pregnant. Give her my congratulations when she wakes up. But you're more then welcome to visit her, although she's still unconscious."

He was at this point furious and he was going to make sure that that man was never near Sara or her children either. Picking up the baby seat and thanking the doctor, and headed towards the room Doctor Reinze had given them.

"Uncle Gil is Santa still going to come to my house tonight?"

"Well, Tay, I don't know. So I can't really answer your question."

"Oh okay…" she answered quietly.

They soon found Sara's room and walked in. Grissom's face paled at the sight before him. Her face had so many cuts on it, along with a bruise almost covering every piece of her body. There were lots of bandages up her arms with a cast on her right wrist. He walked over to the bed with Kelly and Taylor.

"Is mommy sleeping?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Yes. She is. She'll be up soon. Your mommy is just real tired from all the check ups she got today."

"Uncle Gil? I don't care if Santa doesn't come tonight…"

"Why's that? You and Kelly have such good girls this year, I'm sure Santa would like to give you the gifts he had his elves make." He replied, playing along with the child.

"I just want my mommy to be happy and I don't want her to cry."

Grissom felt that he and Taylor needed to talk. He didn't see a point in just staring at Sara's beautiful but beaten body, so he brought Kelly and Taylor over to the chairs they had set up in the room.

Setting Kelly's seat down, he picked up the older child and set her on his lap.

"Your mom is such a strong lady. When has she ever cried honey?"

"She cries a lot. Especially when daddy hits her."

"Your daddy hits her?...Well, how come?" he asked, pushing the subject.

"Because she comes home late. Daddy always has to tuck me in. I miss mommy…"

"Well your dad can't hurt her anymore…hey, what do we have here…." He said as he lifted her sleeve acting surprised.

"My daddy did that to me when he came in my room.."

He could tell she was on the verge of tears. Grissom felt no need to ask her anything else. He laid Taylor's head on his chest held her while she slept.

"Merry Christmas girls…" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Sara." He said as he let one single tear roll down his face. His cellphone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out.

"Grissom"

"Grissom. Bad news…"

"Jim. What happened?"

He heard the stress in Jim's voice and became concerned when he didn't answer back.

"Brass what the hell happened for God's sakes?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"Jake escaped."

* * *

Tbc. Reviews are cute so please leave some (:

Happy new years!


End file.
